It Started with a Punch
by Znowy Vamage
Summary: I hate rich and popular people. But one day I PUNCHED THE NOSE OF THE GUY WHO ALMOST TOOK MY FIRST KISS! “AND CUT!” Someone shouted from behind. Then, flicker of lights and the sounds of shots created by cameras can be heard afterwards. What's HAPPENING?


**Disclaimer: **Even if the stars vanish in the vast sky, I still don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"**It Started with a Punch" is my third fic. I hope that you enjoy reading the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Scene: The Punch**

Krrrrriiiiinnggg! Krrrrriiiiinnggg! Krrrrriiiiinnggg!

"Ok class that's the bell so it's time to go home already. However, don't forget to study for our test tomorrow!" Mr. Narumi said while dancing like a crazy man.

Yup that's our teacher, a totally weird person but nice deep inside.

I saw him dancing his way out of the classroom. I tried myself not to laugh though.

To have a teacher like him is something.

Well, it's time to go now. I have many things to do today and I have to study too so there's no time to slack off.

I stood up from my chair and packed my things.

"Hey Mikan, join us for lunch today!" Anna said to me. She's one of my classmates and my friend as well. She is very good at cooking and knows much girly stuff too.

"That's right Mikan, we have so many things to talk about." Nonoko grabbed my left shoulder then looked at me with glittering eyes. She's my friend who excels in chemistry.

"Don't bother asking her. She's not going to say yes. You know Mikan, if there's a test she will surely study." A voice so silky but can make you shiver. Hotaru is the person I consider my best friend even though when I ask her if she considers me as her best friend too, she always reply that herself is her best friend. That Hotaru is such a meanie at times but I know that she cares for me.

Mikan…

Mikan…

Mikan…

That's my name and that's what my friends call me.

I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old, a first year college student of Alice University, a prestigious school for elite students.

But, if you're thinking that I'm rich well sorry to say but I'm not.

My parents died before I learned how to speak mama and papa.

And my grandfather, who took care for me for 15 years, passed away about a year ago because of pneumonia.

I didn't inherit anything from them, neither a house nor money. That's why I'm working as hard as I can to live.

I'm a scholar here in Alice University, the school where most rich students are studying and even the popular ones.

So to keep my scholarship I need to maintain good grades.

I must work very hard, not like those richy rich classmates of mine who joke around because their parents can provide them anything.

The word rich has never been an adjective to describe me. And I'm not interested on becoming one of the richest kids here in Japan.

I dislike rich people especially those famous ones except of course for my dearest friends that never look down on me.

They like me for what I am even if I cannot treat them at a fancy restaurant or give them gifts that are branded.

I love them very much.

"Sorry guys but I have to finish something. Scholar students like me have extra school works to do. I need to work on it right away so I can study for the test tomorrow." I apologized to them sincerely.

"Awhhh Mikan, can't you do that later? It's just that you are always busy and it's been long since you joined us in something. We really miss being with you." Anna tried to persuade me.

I gave them a PLEASE UNDERSTAND look.

Both Nonoko and Anna sighed while Hotaru looked like she doesn't mind at all.

"If that's the case then we'll let you off this time however…" Nonoko said while beaming then she faced Anna with a YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING kinda look.

I raised my eyebrow at them. I know that they will try to persuade me into something when that look will appear on one of them.

"However…you MUST come with us on Saturday to our FAVORITE HOT TEEN SUPERSTAR PICTORIAL! And plus, there are lots of stars we can meet there." Anna finished the sentence.

And what?!?

"Oh no. I won't come with you. That's for certain! I don't want to waste my time on popular people like that. You're aware that I hate rich and popular people right? Except for you guys." I reasoned out.

"Mikan, we are given the chance to see a pictorial of the most gorgeous living man in the world of showbiz! Well, thanks for Hotaru's brilliant luck that we won this special offer. No one will ever ignore this kind of a chance." Anna explained.

Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"It's the only way you can pay us on declining every offer that we have given you." Hotaru is trying to prick my conscience.

Darn you Hotaru. You're good at doing this.

But I won't give in. I won't! I promise!

"My answer is still no." I stubbornly answered.

Hotaru stared at me.

I looked into her eyes and it was really sad.

"Mikan, you're not going to let us down right? We're friends and friends…" Hotaru is going to cry.

Hotaru, the ice cold princess is going to cry?!

This is the first I've seen Hotaru cry. And even Nonoko and Anna are shocked to see Hotaru crying.

Then, I saw the tears streaming down on Hotaru's smooth face.

"Hotaru… hey… don't cry. " I tried to stop her from crying.

"I thought that you would say yes because I want to go there with you so we can all have some fun. But now…you're trying to decline our offer again? How could you…" Hotaru looked at me once again with pleading eyes.

I didn't know that Hotaru is lonely whenever I reject them.

"Ok ok. I know that I'll regret this but I'll even regret it if I'll let down my friends." I said.

"So that means…" Anna and Nonoko eagerly waited for my big YES.

"Yes. I'll go with you guys to this pictorial thingy of that popular teen star that you're dying to see." And that's it I said the word I promised I won't say.

Promises are really meant to be broken.

Then, after that, I found out that everything was planned.

Hotaru was just faking her cry while I thought that it was genuine. Stupid me. I didn't know that Hotaru is good at acting too. Moreover, "I want to go there with you so we can all have some fun" line is actually spurious! She just wants to go there to make money out of the stolen pictures that she can gather at the pictorial. She has an evil intelligence I tell you!

On the other hand, Anna and Nonoko won't stop jumping because they will soon see their prince charming on his pictorial. They are giggling and shouting like a freak. I've also heard that this popular teen superstar is just our age but he is the main character in an on going reality show. No wonder, they are head over heels in love with him! Tsk.

I bade goodbye to them after I found out that I was tricked.

Right now, I don't want to think I'll be going to a stupid pictorial and seeing stupid people there.

I promise that no popular rich kids can mess this day of mine!

I looked at my watch and found out that it's already 1 pm. Lunch time is almost over and I can hear my stomach grumbling.

I can't study with a grumbling stomach!

Now let's see where should I eat?

Hmm I looked around and saw many restaurants. Restaurants means a lot of cash and it also means I'm not…going to eat there!

I still wandered my eyes, hoping that a girl like me who has only 500 yen in her pocket can eat somewhere like…

THERE!!!!! A restaurant that gives a special promo!

I read the board where the special promo sign is pointed.

_Good day to all of our dearest customers! It's our 25__th__ Anniversary today. We're happy to announce that anyone can eat anything for only 500 yen! So grab the chance now and satisfy your hungry stomachs with our mouthwatering buffet of foods._

500 yen?!

Anyone can eat anything?!

Mouthwatering?!

Buffet of foods?!

It's like this restaurant is calling me and waiting for me all this time!!!!

This day is my lucky day!

I hurriedly went inside the restaurant and found a full pack of people!

It's like a stampede in here!

It's true that if there's a promo that welcomes everyone, there will be a pack of wolves ready to devour it.

I gulped. I hope that I'll still be alive after this.

Aha! No way I'll be defeated by these hungry wolves because I'm a starving snake as well!

Tik tok… Ouch! Don't push!

Tik tok… Get your hand of that fish!

Tik tok… Be careful!

And after a hellish 30 minutes… I've gotten myself a bunch of delicious foods. Yummy!

There's only one obstacle I have to face now.

How can I find a seat with all of these people?!? No way will I stand while eating!

I tried to find myself a seat.

In my left, all seats have already been occupied. Even the old lady there is carrying her 30 years old son so that they can eat with a table. Desperate.

While on my right, I found groups of people fighting over a table. Scandalous.

I walked a little further.

Then…

THERE!!!! I saw a guy standing up in a one seat table. He's finished already and no one's noticing the available perfect spot!

This is it… my super lucky chance!

I hold on to my tray tightly and I ran as fast as I can towards the table.

I feel like I'm really a poisonous snake ready to eat its defenseless prey even though in reality, I'm just a hungry girl ready to eat on an unnoticeable seat.

After three seconds, that seat will be mine! Wahahahaha!!!

3… Run Mikan. Run!

2... There's no competition.

1… And I'll be the only one who will win that seat.

0! Someone grabbed the chair before I did.

I'm only a millimeter zero second away from that chair!!!

Darn the person who took my victory away from me!

I mean… darn the person who took my seat away from me!

I'm not going to let my seat be taken away from me that easily!

If the old lady earlier was desperate and the group of people from before was scandalous then I am determined, VERY DETERMINED to get my seat back!

I'll curse this person and… and… and…

I saw the person before me.

I'm speechless. I tried to speak and curse him endlessly so that in a way he'll be scared and just hand over me the seat.

But… I can't.

I was dumbstruck by his appearance.

I've never seen a perfect feature of a guy before but now, he's standing right in front of me.

He is taller than me but that's the last thing I've noticed.

The first thing was his crimson red eyes that shine so smoothly. It fits perfectly with his dark raven hair that touches his smooth face. He wears an earring in his left ear which stunningly gives him a spark.

"Hey you. Stop staring at me like a dork." The guy spoke.

Even his voice sounds strong and it give chills to every person who hears it.

"Huh?" That was the only word that registered in my mind.

He raised his eyebrow and said in a cold voice, "Move."

"What? Why should I move?" I innocently asked him.

I saw his eyes moved and looked at the chair that he is holding, telling me that he's taking the seat already.

I raised my eyebrow at him too.

That's my seat and I'm gonna get it no matter what even though a handsome guy like him will be my opponent.

"No. I won't move. I'm the first one who saw this seat and I should be the one to take it." I seriously said to him.

"Hn. Are you serious? I'm the one who touched this chair first. So go away now little girl." He's humiliating me now!

Little girl?! This guy has some nerve!

"Don't mess with me mister. I want this seat and I'm going to take it!" I hold the chair hardly and pull it away from him.

I saw him widen with eyes. Because of shock I guess.

But it didn't last long because it seems that he is planning something… evil? His eyes became alluring and his lips turn into a sly smirk.

Even he's smirk looks good on his face! What kind of creature is this?!?

Mikan! Stop thinking like that. This guy looks like trouble.

Then, I noticed that his face is moving closer and closer to my…

FACE!

And his hand slowly touched my chin.

Is he going to kissed me?

No. Why should he do such a thing?!

But… his face is really close to mine and I can feel his breath now. Icy but fresh. What brand of toothpaste is he using?

Mikan!!! It's not really the time to think things like that!

Oh God help me please. Only a centimeter away and this guy will surely kiss me.

And this will be my FIRST KISS TOO!

Then all of a sudden, the voice of my grandpa echoed in my head.

"_Your first kiss should be taken by the person you love the most and also loves you in return."_

Grandpa…

"My first kiss should be taken by the person I love the most and also loves me in return." I whispered.

"What?" I heard him say it.

But it doesn't matter anymore what he said.

My hand moved so fast that I didn't realize what just happened.

I just saw him holding his nose and he was in pain.

I've heard whispers and murmurs around us.

Then, I saw the blood that came from his nose.

Why?

I flinched. My right hand hurts.

Oh no.

And that's when I realized…

I PUNCHED THE NOSE OF THE GUY WHO ALMOST TOOK MY FIRST KISS!

"AND CUT!" Someone shouted from behind.

Then, flicker of lights and the sounds of shots created by cameras can be heard afterwards.

What's HAPPENING?!

* * *

**And that was it guys! So did you like or not??? It depends on your reviews if I will still continue the next chapters of this fic or not. It's just that I want it to be a one shot but I also want it to have many chapters. So tell me what you think about this ok. Thanks a lot! =D**


End file.
